Manifest Doom
by Mugan Von Hellscream
Summary: A new take on Invader Zim. Its a serious look at it. There might be some humor here and there but mostly its going to be a serious story. AU, I'm not sure if I should add a pairing, maybe you can give me your opinion later. Tell me what you think.


Manifest Doom

Chapter: 1 Pilot Chapter

Hey, Its me, check out mah new story. lol short message.

A small purple vessel made its way through space, the blue emmissions from its engines prepelling it through space. It had been on its journey for over six cycles now and it had finally come to an end. A halographic screen came to life and showed a revolving blue planet with patches of green, brown, and white. A pair of ruby eyes snapped open to examine the spinning orb. "Computer, check coordinates and Identify the planet." There was a small hum as the vessel hacked into the worlds Information Network. Soon the name Earth appeared and the coordinates were comfirmed.

_**Objective reached**_. Came the voice of the vessels automated systems.

"Excellent. Take us down to a moderately populated area. Alert me when we reach the atmosphere." The pilots chair moved back and the safty harness removed. Stepping out, a four foot ten green figure walked away from the console and into the light of the cockpit. He was dressed in a form fiting black jumpsuit with a red vest-like chest piece, a metal device on his back. He blinked his red eyes and his an intenna bounced as he tillted his head. Raising his left arm and pressing a few buttons on his M.A.C.A. (Multi-Applicational-Control-Armlet) he spoke.

"Invaders Log:17834. Zim speaking, after six cycles of travel through space I have finally arrived at the destination the Tallest have given me. I was beginning to believe that this was just they're way to get rid of me quietly for a few moments there." Zim said as a look of relief washed over his face. "I am on my way to the planet and pretty soon will begin operations on takeing over said planet. If I can do this, maybe the Tallest will see fit to absolve me of my shame. I must now prepare the BDM (Base Deployment Module) and activate my SIR. Zim Out."

With that said Zim made his way towards the back of the cockpit. Stopping next to the door and pressing the door control, it swirled away and he walked forward and entered the midsection of the ship. He walked forward and soon came to a halt infront of a compacted two foot high object. It was the newest model of Irkan robotic helper droids, a Standard-Issue-Information-Retrieval Unit, or a SIR for short. He knew though that his model could possibly be defective. After the shame he recieved on his horrific blunder on Operation: Impending Doom, he doubted he would get much. "SIR Activation Code, Pluka-Gamma-Raicor."

The device hummed slightly before uncompacting into a four foot high robot. Its eyes flickered to life and a pair of red lenses looked up at the figure. "GIR, activated and reporting for duty."

"GIR?" Zim asked raising an non-existant eyebrow. "What does the G stand for?

The eyes suddenly faded to green and it tilted its head. "I... don't know..." It shook its head as of to clear its mind and then looked up expectingly.

"It doesn't matter..." Zim sighed as his suspicions were confirmed. "... go download the base Information gathered by the ship and prepare for landing."

The little robots eyes turned red again as it saluted him. "Yes sir!" and with that he was off.

With a shake of his head Zim turned towards the BDM perparation console and began to look up architexture for the plants inhabitants. After going through a few different designs he found one that looked acceptable. It was a three level house with two upper levels, a base level and one sublevel. It was long and wide, perfect to hide the length of the Voot Cruiser in its third level. After going through a few more options he finished designing the House that would cover his base.

The base itself would lay under ground and under the house. Containing a Sience Lab, a Recycling Center to create Irkan Matierals, a Power Chamber, along with all the other chambers needed for a starting Invader. It was completely upgradeable and would be perfect for use in his task, It was only good fortune that he had kept his original Invader ship and equipment in storage and that it was still in prime condition, if a little old. With a smile then found began scaning the are the ship had found to settle down.

After a few moment he found a nice secluded area to set up his base. After hacking into the Inhabitants Information Network he forged the documents and permits needed so his house would not be under suspicion. "Alright now that thats taken care of..." He walked away form the console and towards the back of the ship. Entering the storage section he soon arrived at a four by three box and lifted the lid. It opened with a his and revealed a Standard Issue Irkan Blaster Pistol and Rifle along with its holsters. Picking it them up he strapped them to his body and returned towards the midsection.

_**Atmosphere reached... Estimation to Landfall... seven minutes.**_

Zim made his way toward the cockpit and soon GIR appeared by his side. "Download complete Master." Zim nodded as they entered the cockpit. Walking up to the chair Zim sat down and the auto harness starpped him in. The pilots seat swivled towards the console and shifted towards the screen and controls.

"GIR, Brace for entry."

The little robot nodded and then its feet magnatized to the floor. "All set Master." GIR relied as it looked through the viewing screen and the apporaching planet.

Zim nodded as the Voot Cruiser began to shake during the atmospheric decent. It soon passed through and Zim activated the cloaking device. It sailed through the cloads and soon he found himself over the city that the ship had picked. He then imput the coordinates for the base location and the ship began to list to the left as it changed corse. After a moment it arrived and soon hovered down. Zim exited the pilots seat and soon the cockpit. Walking towards the BDM station he removed the object and soon found himself standing on a circle in the middle of the ship.

He stood there for a moment before sighing. "GIR, unmagnatise yourself and get over here." After a moment the little robot appeared by his side and gave him a sheepish expression, something that amazed and confused Zim. "Computer, Lower me down." A sound confirmed his order and soon the sound of moving part echoed throughout the chamber. Suddenly the metal around the circle detached and moved away and the room depressurised and win bellowed up in a gale. Zim just waited for it to end before the circle began to decend down and out of the ship.

Zim soon found his vision blinded by green as the area he chose came into view. A forested area with a nearby road leading towards the city. (**A/N:** No caldasac for my Zim lol.) as the landing disk became still Zim stepped off and onto the ground. It was solid but seemed pliable. Zim shuddered at the feeling. It was strange, alian, all the places he had been the ground had been covered by metal. He stepped forward across the grass and after a few moment of positioning set the BDM on the ground. Pulling a small glowing chip from the side he slipped it into his M.A.C.A. and a holographic screen appeared infront of him.

After shifting a few symbold the BDM began to hum as the drill below it began to make its way into the earth. Stepping away he walked over towards the curious looking GIR and said "Give it a moment..." After a moment the ground began tremble as as several post suddenly rose from the ground and began to construct the building he designed. After it was all done Zim smiled and walked towards the door. After opening it he stared inside at the bare living room. "We got some work to do still."

Zim then raised his M.A.C.A. and spoke. "Voot Crusier, raise the landing disk, dock inside the Third level and shutdown all unneccisary functions." The top of the roof suddenly slid into itself as the Voot cruiser manuvered itself into postion and lowered into the building. Once that was done the roof slid back out and into its normal shape. Zim cloased the door behind him and began to work on his M.A.C.A. "GIR, I need you to unload the Voot cruiser and start setting up equipment, understand?"

Gir nodded with a salute and scurried away. Zim then looked around the empty room and an evil smile crossed over his face. "Soon..." Zim whispered with malicious glee. "Soon this world will fall..."

Whatcha Think?


End file.
